Midnight Moaning
by SlashMaster987
Summary: Kiba wants Kankuro to get some rest from his puppets. slash male x male sex scene smut and all that a plot bunny called Fernando can produce! that was the warning. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO


**Another story from me!**

**Writer: SlashMaster987**

**Beta: VampiressBlack**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, i finished this little fanfic!**

Midnight moaning

Kiba was asleep on their bed, it was big and comfy.

Kankuro was working on his puppet, adding more poison and repairing the damage from previous battles. He liked to work at night; it was silent, and he had time to think over things that had happened over the past few days.

While Kankuro was busy, Kiba woke up when he noticed that his lover wasn't beside him. Sighing, he looked across the room and saw that Kankuro was yet again working on his puppet, the table was in front of the window and the full moon illuminated Kankuros' face, brows furrowed in concentration as there was some tricky part that would need more work.

Kiba surreptitiously got up from the bed and proceeded towards Kankuro, he slowly draped his arms around his lover and looked down to see which puppet he was working on. Karasu; Kankuros' favorite puppet. He always liked to work on it, fixing the hair so it would look scarier when he switched places with his puppet or sharpening all the hidden blades that Karasu utilized. Kankuros' puppets were like humans to him, and the damage made to the puppets were acting as the worlds cruelty similiarly as when Sasori destroyed his puppets meaning that a man can't face the world without some kind of preparation or help.

Kiba started slowly to massage Kankuros' tense muscles waiting for him to stop working. When the Puppeteer stopped his work, he slowly looked up and gave his Mutt a few small kisses along his jaw line, turning his chair and seating Kiba on his lap so that he was straddling him.

Kiba gave Kankuro a passionate kiss, teasingly licking at his bottom lip almost begging for entrance, as Kankuro slowly opened his mouth, tongues battling and hips moving in a teasing but caring way. Their erections rubbing, hands roaming, fisting hair and slow nipping at the necks of one another.

Kankuro slowly lifted Kibas' shirt and removed it and started a ferocious attack on his chest, licking his nipples and hands moving on to the sides of his Mutt. Feeling his abs, licking and nipping at his chest, having his lover on top of him, moaning softly as he hugged Kankuros' neck. Kiba was blushing slightly as his nipple was attacked by that oh so skillful tongue.

Kiba swiftly removed the puppeteers' shirt and looked on the delicious looking chest in front of him, as he started to slowly tease Kankuros' nipples, the dog Nin felt a pair of cold hands go down into his black boxers and cup his ass.

"How was the mission, Mutt?" Kankuro asked sighing softly as Kiba ground their hips together for more friction, Kiba secretly cursed the one who came up with the idea of jeans with so many buttons on them, while trying to frantically remove the article of clothing that was so troublesome to remove.

"It was okay, we got into some trouble but it wasn't that hard otherwise." Kiba said as he finally slid Kankuros' pants down, looking eagerly at the big bulge in Kankuros' dark purple boxers that went well with his purple Kabuki-face paint. Kankuro put a hand on Kibas' left cheek where the clan tattoo was and slid his fingers towards the Mutts jaw, getting a small hiss of pain from Kiba as he had a gotten a cut there on their mission. "You got injured, Mutt. You should be more on guard" Kankuro said while patting his injured cheek lightly getting a small yelp from him.

"It isn't my fault that I got cut with a kunai as I was dodging stuff!" Kiba said a bit angry but let out a surprised moan as Kankuro squeezed his hard cock, effectively making Kiba forget his anger and arch his back so he could get more of that lovely touch, bucking his hips up to meet the Puppeteers skillful hand.

Slipping his left hand again into Kibas' boxers he lightly rubbed Kibas' ass, while his right hand was busy with the Mutts erection. "Are you too tired for an orgasm Kiba?" Kankuro said as he started slowly moving his left hand towards Kibas' hole, teasing it with his finger, making small circles and adding more pressure.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kiba said as he moved his hips so that he was fucking the finger in his ass letting out a few moans.

Kankuro excited by the answer, inserted another finger and pushed the fingers against the spot that he knew would make the dog go crazy. Kiba started moaning really loud and moved his hips faster as the fingers inside him began to scissor him making sure that Kiba wouldn't go too crazy with only the fingers inside him.

As Kankuro inserted a third finger, he started to tease the tip of Kibas' erection as he continued to loosen him up, he pulled the fingers out and made Kiba stand up, he pulled the Mutts boxers down, "where's the lube?" Kankuro asked and gave Kiba a few kisses along the treasure trail that was starting to grow on Kibas' stomach, stopping when he got to the patch of dark pubic hair that was there. "It's by the bed, I'm too lazy to go after it; can't we use saliva or something?" Kiba said with tired eyes.

Kankuro pulled down his boxers and said "do your magic then" and Kiba went down and looked at Kankuros' dick in excitement. Slowly running his tongue along the 'bigger than average' erection in front of him, stopping at the base and started to lick the musky balls in front of him, taking one in his mouth sucking and rolling it around in his mouth and switching it to the other one, getting a few moans and gasps from Kankuro who was writhing in his leather chair. After finishing the treatment to his balls he started slowly licking and nipping his way up Kankuros' erection, when he got to the top he swallowed the head and sucked lightly and teased it with his tongue.

As he took the whole length down his throat, he felt a hand in his hair keeping him in place as Kankuro started to thrust his hips repeatedly into his mouth. Kankuro quickly pulled Kiba away from his erection and gave him a very passionate and hard kiss fully on the lips and letting their tongues explore each others mouths.

He broke their kiss and offered Kiba three of his fingers to suck on, as Kiba lubricated the fingers he felt a hand slowly moving up and down his cock, making it twitch. Kankuro got his fingers out of Kibas' mouth and lubed Kibas' hole a bit before putting all three fingers in again hitting his prostate and then pulling them out.

He hugged Kiba and kissed his neck while slowly lowering Kiba down on him, putting the tip in, Kankuro then let Kiba have the control as he moved his hands to the Mutts hips and waited for him to move.

Kiba plunged down fast and threw his head back as both of them cried out in ecstasy as Kankuro filled Kibas' tight entrance with his thick meat. Kiba made a quick, but controlled, rhythm between them rolling his hips a bit, Kankuro squeezed the dog Nins ass and took over as Kiba seemed a bit tired. Kankuro still being full of energy started to impale Kiba with faster and stronger strokes making both of them moan loudly as Kiba bit down on Kankuros' neck, drawing blood making Kankuro yelp at the sudden attack on his neck.

Kankuro felt that he was near and saw that Kiba was too as his cock was oozing a lot of precum. Quickly making a decision that the sooner it was over the sooner they would get sleep, he started stroking Kibas' erection fast and moving his hips faster adding a bit of chakra and aiming for his prostate.

Aiming for his prostate he started fucking his Mutt so hard it almost hurt, stroking him faster and exchanging sloppy kisses.

Kiba came over his hand and stomach, clenching his walls around Kankuro who came with such force that he almost passed out, shooting shot after shot of cum into Kiba filling him up as some of it dripped out of his hole and covering his balls. He stopped only when he was sure that he'd been fully worn out.

Kiba falling on his cum covered chest said "more time out of my precious sleep…"

Kankuro slowly pulled out and took Kiba in his arms so that his feet were around his waist and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower, cleaning both of them and giving each other lazy kisses. Getting out of the shower, he dried both of them, collected the sleeping Mutt into his arms and went to bed pulling the covers over the both of them.

Taking Kiba into his arms, spooning him, he heard a tired Kiba say "I love you kanky"

"Love you too Puppy" he said in a calm and tired voice before finally drifting off to sleep.

The End


End file.
